What Are We Looking At?
by Christal-R
Summary: Maria likes Jeff but is too shy to tell him. There is one thing that can help her express her true feelings for him. Only problem: it’s gone when she needs it most. Jeff/Maria. Also minor Eve/Matt. -a Christmas one shot- Dedicated to Mikki aka xAttitudex!


**A/N: This is a Christmas present for one of my best buds Mikki. Hope ya like it! **

**Hope you guys enjoy it too! :D**

**Happy reading!**

**What Are We Looking At?**

**Summary: Maria likes Jeff but is too shy to tell him. There is one thing that can help her express her true feelings for him. Only problem: it's gone when she needs it most. Jeff/Maria. Also minor Eve/Matt.**

* * *

Maria paced back and forth inside the women's locker room. Nervousness was starting to get to her.

And to another diva's misfortune, it was getting to Eve as well.

"Would you quit pacing?!" Eve asked. "It's getting annoying."

The redhead stopped and turned to her. "Sorry. I was just…" She stopped suddenly at her sentence. Then she paced again.

Now Eve was confused about Maria's sudden change of behavior. "Ria, what is the matter with--"

"I should tell him. No, I shouldn't tell him. Why should I tell him? I don't have a reason to. No, wait, I _do _have a reason to."

Eve stepped in front of Maria, stopping the redhead in the middle of her pacing.

"Either you tell me what's bothering you," Eve said, before raising a rolled up magazine to emphasize her warning. "Or this meets your head. Your choice."

"Okay, okay." Maria gained her composure at last, exhaling a breath. "I have a problem.

"What is it?" Eve asked, lowering the magazine from sight.

Maria looked at her fingers, playing with her nails. That was a habit of hers whenever she was nervous to talk about something.

"Well…I kinda like someone."

The Latina's eyes lit up and a bright smile came. "Ooh you have a crush?!"

Maria seemed hesitant to answer. "Well yeah…kinda."

"Why would you say kinda? That doesn't sound convincing. It's either you like the guy or you don't."

"…Alright, fine." She found that saying a simple statement like this was difficult. But the words came out from her eventually.

"I have a crush on someone." She grimaced. Apparently Eve thought it was the best news ever.

"Really?! Oh who is it?! Oh wait, I'll ask that again…_who is it_?" She said, grinning at the reference to a Michael Jackson song. "Is it someone I know? Who is it? Is it my brother…" Then she stopped at the middle of the chorus, her grin vanished instantly and looked at Maria wide eyed. "It's not _my_ brother, is it?"

Maria rolled her eyes. "Of course not. The guy I like happens to be a superstar…on this brand."

"Ooh. Oh! So it's someone I know! Come on, spill it, spill it!" Eve said, anxious to get a name.

"It's….Jeff."

There. It had been said.

She scrunched her eyes tightly as if an explosion was to happen if she dared to say his name out loud.

Even though she obviously couldn't see the expression on the Latina's face, her tone of voice clearly proved her reaction to the news.

"Jeff? As in Jeff Hardy? The guy with the rainbow hair? The one who shocked the world at Armageddon by winning the wwe championship?"

"That's the one," Maria confessed. Her eyes were still closed.

There was a brief silence. Then Maria felt Eve seizing her hands and before she realized what was to happen, she felt her body colliding into another. Maria's eyes opened to find herself being hugged to death.

"Aw, I knew it! I knew that you would confess this one day! I knew it!" A squeal was made to complete her excitement. "I love how I'm so right about things like these!"

"Um Eve, if you don't let me go now I might not live to see Christmas."

"Oh sorry." Eve giggled and released her from the hug. "But it's still awesome! You and Jeff! Aw! You guys are a match made in heaven."

"Well I wouldn't think that far," Maria told with a nervous smile.

Eve stared in disbelief and placed her hands on her hips. "And why not?!"

"Well because…I don't know if he feels the same way. That's the problem."

"_That's _the problem?" Eve scoffed as if to know otherwise. "Come on. I'm sure that he does feel the same way! I mean you guys look cute together, even if you would be something silly with him."

Maria nodded and couldn't help but smile. The image of the certain rainbow haired champion flashed into her mind.

"Yeah he's really great," she said with a happy sigh. Then her face changed into a saddened one. "but…I don't know how to tell him that I like him." A groan erupted from her lips. "I don't know what to do."

"Hmm," Eve said thoughtfully, tapping a finger on her chin. "Well for one you have to get Jeff alone, away from the distractions.

Maria nodded to her idea. "Okay. And then what else?"

"And then…you just tell him that you like him." Eve grinned. "There. Easy peasy."

"Oh what a brilliant plan," Maria said with a hint of sarcasm in her tone. "And maybe you should write down the words on paper for me so I won't stutter in the middle of my sentence."

Eve laughed. "Now that gesture would be so un-romantic. Okay, let's get serious now. We need to plan for a perfect moment. We need something to bring you guys together like…" She stopped, smiling brightly before she continued, "like setting up a table with the candles lighting, soft soothing music to sail your mind in the sea of love…"

Now Eve was sinking into a world she had created in her mind. Not that she'd mind this.

Normally she wouldn't, being the hopeless romantic as she was.

Maria sighed. "I'm thinking that we should go for something simpler you know? Since I have thought about telling him tonight…"

The Latina seemed to have finally dragged herself back to the women's locker room. "Oh I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"Eve! Focus!"

"Sorry! So yeah like I said, we need to plan a perfect moment!" Eve clasped her hands together.

"And as I was saying while you went to dreamland…I thought of telling him tonight…like now."

"Tonight? Really? You want to tell him now?"

"Yes," Maria told her with a nod. Just the thought of seeing Jeff Hardy had her heart jolt in her stomach.

"Aw, yay! This is great!" Then a gasp came to her suddenly and she bounced up and down the floor. Maria wondered how she could manage to do this while wearing heels. She would have to ask this later.

"I just have an idea!" Eve announced. "Ah, so perfect! Come with me!"

The Latina took her hand and pulled her forcefully, dragging her out of the women's locker room.

Where they were going exactly? Maria had no idea.

**x-x-x-x-x**

She found out the reason for Eve's hyper mood. Now she knew the reason why.

"So…" Eve trailed off, waiting to get an answer. "What do you think?"

Maria turned to her. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Aw come on, it's the only way! At least he'll know that you like him. And besides, it's a tradition."

The redhead looked up at the ceiling nervously. "I don't know…"

"Trust me, once you're under this baby, you can't go wrong." Eve beamed and patted her on the shoulder.

Maria sighed weakly. Well, she _did_ need something to help tell Jeff her feelings for him, right?

Her green eyes were still onto the ceiling. Not exactly on the plain white ceiling but on a particular item that was hanging there.

It was a small branch with tiny white berries and leaves attached to it. Any Smackdown superstar or crew member that had happened to pass under it would _know_ very well what kind of plant it was.

That was if anyone had notice it.

Well it seemed that Maria had gotten a solution to her problem.

Only she was still unsure about it.

Eve probably could read her mind as she said, "Ria, it's just the mistletoe. It wouldn't bite."

Groaning wouldn't Maria anywhere though, much to her distress. "Oh, fine. I'll go find him now."

"Go get him!" Eve hugged her quickly, pulling away to smile up at her. "And I want to hear all the details afterwards okay? Just do as I tell you and things will go fine. Alright, I'll see ya later!"

Eve disappeared from sight, leaving Maria to stand alone in the corridor. She began to contemplate on what she was about to do.

"Okay. You can do this Maria. Just go and tell him."

She was ready to do this. She walked on forward with the intention of finding Jeff's locker room.

She was ready to tell him.

**x-x-x-x**

She felt her heart racing uncontrollably the minute she knocked of his personal locker room. While she waited for the door to be opened, she began to have second thoughts at the last minute.

"I really don't think it's a good idea to bring him to the mistletoe. That would make me look desperate and I don't want to be looked as if I am…although I wouldn't mind…" She groaned and turned her attention away from the door. "What am I doing? I can't go through this. This is just---"

"Oh Maria, hey!"

The sudden voice startled her. She knew fully well whose Southern twang belonged to.

"Jeff! Hey!" She greeted back with showy teeth. "…oh wait, I'm sorry. I mean to say…hey Champ!" she giggled.

"Oh I like the sound of that already," said Jeff with a grin. "So what brings you by?"

Maria had nearly forgotten why she was standing outside his locker room in the first place. Until the word mistletoe reclaimed her memory.

"Uhh…are you busy at the moment? I just thought that we should talk."

"Oh sure. You can come in--"

"Actually I'm thinking of taking a walk instead if that's alright." Maria hoped that he would say yes.

Her wish was eventually granted. "Alright, I'm fine with that. I got bored playing games on my cell phone anyway." Jeff stepped out of the locker room. "So which way shall we go?"

"This way," Maria said. They began to walk together, leisurely. One of them knew where they were going.

And that diva in question hoped that when she brought him to the intended place, that there was nothing or anyone that would disrupt the moment.

**x-x-x-x**

Eve was strolling down the corridor with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh I can't wait to hear all about it!" Eve told herself with a squeal. "They are so meant for each other."

As she rounded the corner, her smile widen when she came upon the champion's brother, whom she happened to find him very, very cute.

"Hi there," Matt greeted her politely with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks. How about you?"

"I'm good as well, thank you."

"You're welcome," Eve beamed. "So Christmas is coming up next week! Are you excited?"

"Oh yeah, definitely. I'm already psyched!"

"I bet it's going to be huge for both you and Jeff since you're both leading ECW and Smackdown respectively."

Matt laughed. "Hmmm, maybe it would be. All that matters is that I get to spend with him and the rest of the family. I'm looking forward to being at home very much."

"That's cool."

"Yeah." Matt smiled. "And what about you?"

"Of course I am! I mean it's not about presents although it would be nice to receive one…BUT it's not about them! It's about the day when baby Christ was born."

"Yes it definitely is. You're a Christian?"

"I am and a proud one too!"

Matt chuckled. "Cool. Same here. Oh hey, do you happen to hear about the Kiss Cam tonight?"

"No I haven't. That's news to my ears."

Matt looked around as if to make sure that no one was around to eavesdrop on them. Then his voice softened into a whisper. "Well there is…a Christmas edition as a matter of fact. Guess who the guest will be."

"The Great Khali?"

He nodded. "Exactamente."

_Aw, he used a Spanish word. How cute is that?!_

"Wow, well that's going to be very interesting indeed." Eve said with a playful smirk. "Considering when he kissed an old lady in public."

"Oh please don't remind me."

Eve laughed. "It was freaky wasn't it?"

"Beyond freaky." Matt rolled his eyes, prompting the Latina to giggle. "I saw him and his manager a while ago actually."

"Oh, preparing for the segment I suppose?" Eve chuckled.

"It seems like it. Since they were looking for a mistletoe to _borrow_.

"Oh okay, cool." Then she smiled at the thought of Maria. She must be telling Jeff her confession by now.

Or_ showing_ how she felt about him by now.

"Uh huh," said Matt. "And they just happened, well from what Singh told me, to find one where the soda machine is."

Eve chuckled along with Matt. "Well I suppose they're lucky huh?"

"I guess so."

The Latina giggled._ So far so good. Everything starts to get even more and more perfect. I'm with the most handsome, funniest, sweetest guy and while Maria is with Jeff! I'm so grateful to found mistletoe earlier where the Pepsi machine is! I'm such a genius!"_

Suddenly she felt her body froze. The smiled dropped. She had just realized something and Matt's statement had finally sunk into her brain.

Khali found a mistletoe where a soda machine was? This could not mean…

"Um, which soda machine exactly?" It sounded stupid to ask this but she had to know to be sure that she was mistaken.

"Well my only guess would be the Pepsi machine. Oh you know what? I do remember seeing Khali with a Pepsi can in hand. So I bet that's where they found it."

So if that meant that Khali had a mistletoe at the exact same place where she and Maria were at before. Then that would mean…

"Oh crap!" she said suddenly. "Sorry Matt, I've gotta go! See ya later though!"

Before he could say another word, Eve already dashed away.

"Alright, catch you later!" Matt called after her. He scratched the side of his head. "How in the world does she manage to run in those heels? That girl never ceases to amaze me."

**x-x-x-x-x**

Her eyes widen with horror. She was in utter disbelief. At lost for words.

The ceiling turned out to be bare. Nothing was hanging on it.

It was gone. Right when she needed it most.

And now she had to answer to a bewildered Jeff Hardy.

"…Maria? What are we looking at, exactly?"

Unfortunately for the redhead, she had no idea how to answer that question.

_But it was here! Eve and I saw it a while ago!_

Seeing a mirage was definitely an understatement.

So where could it have gone when it was just _there_ a minute ago?

"Well…you see…" She was at lost for words.

What was she to say?

"You said to look up but there's nothing up there."

_Yeah. I've just realized now. I knew this was a bad idea to come here._

Maria sighed and looked down at her feet. "Alright, I'll just cut right to the chase. The thing is that…I like you Jeff. I've had this crush for the longest while, I've never realized this until now…and I was having a hard time of thinking of what to say and I didn't want to stall and keep you back…so Eve thought that I should bring you here where a mistletoe—well, it was hanging up there anyway…I know you're probably think I'm a fool right now telling you this…but I just need to let it out and over with. So there. I've said it. You can call me whatever you want now. I'm listening."

"Hold on…you like me, Maria?"

Maria nodded, still didn't make eye contact with him. "Yes…" Now she felt her cheeks flushing. "…and now I should go."

She walked on forward, attempting to get out of this awkward situation. But then she felt his hand grabbing hers and after a spin of her body, she was back to facing him once more. A tingling sensation reached her cheeks the minute she meet his grey eyes.

"Don't go," his voice softened. His hand was still holding hers. He moved forward. The gap between them shortened and before she knew it, Maria felt his mouth brushed against hers in a soft innocent kiss.

Meeting her eyes again, Jeff was the first to spoke up. "I'm really glad you came to tell me this because I've wanted to tell you that I like you too."

"Really?"

Jeff chuckled and nodded. "Yes, really."

A soft giggle escaped her lips. "Then I guess we don't need a mistletoe after all."

Jeff rolled his eyes playfully. "Hey, I'm the one who kissed without the stupid berries. Give me credit."

Maria laughed. "Good point."

They kissed again. This time it had lasted a little bit longer than the first. It should have gone on this way if there weren't any unwanted interruptions.

"Maria! Maria! There's a big emergency! We have to get…"

A voice stopped. Maria pulled away from Jeff and looked across to the intruder.

It was none other than Eve who smiled at them innocently. "Ooh. Um, did I interrupt something good here?"

Maria shot a death glare at her while Jeff chuckled.

"You just did I'm afraid," he said.

"Oh my, I'm SO sorry!" said Eve. "I didn't mean to! I just needed to…"

"No worries," said Jeff. "I have to go and prepare for the main event anyway. He offered a smile to Maria. "So I'll see you later right?"

"Oh you'll see me around, Champ." Maria smirked.

"Meet me in my locker room," was Jeff's whisper in her ear and then he winked. "Later Eve," he said to the Latina before departing.

"Bye," said Eve with a wave. Once the champion disappeared, she quickly turned her attention to the redhead. "Oh my god! You totally have to tell me the details right now!"

Maria couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. "Well it actually turned out well, surprisingly."

"Aw! CUTE! I really didn't to interrupt you two, you know? I just came to tell you that the Great Khali stole the mistletoe! He stole it for his stupid Kiss Cam tonight! Can you believe that?! He just ruined the moment for you two!"

"Well, I just learned something tonight. I don't need a bunch of berries to tell someone how I feel. You just let the words flow from the heart. Oh I just remembered that I have a photo shoot to get to. I'll catch ya later!" She hugged Eve. "But thanks for your help, even though it didn't work out."

Maria headed down the corridor, leaving Eve and stood with her hands on her hips and her mouth wide open.

"They're not a bunch of berries!" She shouted. They're special! They're part of a tradition!"

"Eve?"

She made a jump at the unexpected call. It was Jeff's older brother. "Oh, Matt! Hi!"

"I heard you shouting. What was that all about?"

"Um, nothing that important," Eve chuckled nervously.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, nothing big really. Oh I should go now. I have an interview starting in ten minutes."

"Oh okay." Matt simply smiled. "I can walk you there if you want."

"I would like that." Eve beamed.

They walked over to the usual area where the interview would take place. She secretly wished that she could have a perfect moment like Maria. Too bad they weren't any more mistletoes around in this area though.

"Alright, so I'll see you later then," said Matt.

"I'm sure you will, Champ." Eve giggled.

"Oh, and one more thing before I go."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Look up."

Eve did as she was told, only to have her eyes widen at what she saw.

"Isn't that a…"

Before she could complete her question, she felt her lips connecting with the soft and moist ones. Eve pulled away slightly to look Matt in the eyes again. He smiled.

"Just keeping up with the tradition," Matt said and winked. "See ya."

Eve had her eyes on the dark haired figure until he disappeared. She looked up and smiled brightly at the bunch of white berries and leaves hanging up above her.

She sighed dreamily at this. "I love Christmas."

--

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it..and hopefully Miss Mikki does, too lol. Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
